


Rune Factory: Another Destiny

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: After mysterious circumstances leave the doors to Ymir broken and Aden's house in ruin, it is up to Violet and Joe to unravel what truly happened. With the girl in love with Aden and the boy forever trying to win over Sonja on the case, nothing could possibly go wrong!





	

What greeted Violet at the start of the island meeting was the silence, the stillness in the air, and an entire town looking at a bloody helmet propped up on a table in the center of the restaurant. The creak of the door caused nearly all eyes to lock on her, causing Odette to jump in shock and Mikoto to grab at his sword with a deadly swiftness. Violet froze in place, knees shaking in the doorway as she took in the sight.

“Oh…Violet. You made it…thank goodness,” Lily spoke gently, breaking the silence as she strode towards her youngest sister, a smile trying to mask her eyebrows creased with worry. Violet could only look up in confusion, flinching when Mikoto let go of his sword, letting the clank of sharp steel echo through the Three Sister’s Inn.

Violet looked around wide eyed as Lily guided her towards the circle that the town had formed around the helmet, “I-I’m sorry for being so late. I-I w-was cleaning up the clinic after a client came in. W…What happened?” Meetings for the entire island were rare enough as it was, though for a meeting to be so serious was different than anything she had seen. The last time the island had been this quiet was a memory she could barely remember, a hazy day when her father died. But this silence was darker, more sinister. As if a monster would slink out from Lily’s shadow to strike them all down.

“I believe that is for Odette to answer,” Father Gerard spoke up, “Now that we’re all here, I’m sure we could all use an explanation. Where and when did you find this…thing?” 

Violet looked around, noticing the absence of a certain blue-haired man as Odette stepped forward from Joe’s shadow, noticeably shaken, “I heard some crashes coming from Aden and Sonja’s house. At first I just thought that it was just some sparring practice…but then it wouldn’t stop. And…I heard a voice that wasn’t either of them. When I went to see what was going on…their house was a mess. And on the second floor…the portal to Ymir was just…gone. With this helmet next to it.”

A gasp came from several of the residents, one of them being Violet. She looked at the helmet, shivering at the blood stains caked on to some of the corners. Several scratches marred the frame, the side of the head having what looked like a puncture to metal. It wasn’t anything she had seen before…but it looked uniform. Like it belonged to a larger suit, be it an armor set or an army. The thought of an army sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Is the other door to Ymir gone as well?” Mikoto asked, noticeably stiffening with every second.

Odette nodded, “Yea. I checked it as soon as I left the house. Whatever connection Ymir had to the island is just…gone.”

“I see. This is troubling news…” Mikoto tightened her hand into a fist.

Violet’s eyes widened, her breath leaving her in a silent shock. No connection to Aden? What did that mean? Was he hurt? Was he in trouble? 

Would she ever see him again?

Father Gerard took a step forward, grabbing the helmet with one hand and giving it a good look. Something flashed in his eyes, some recognition, before his face hardened. He reached behind, giving a cowering, frightened Kelsey a pat on the head.

“Alright. Mikoto, I’m going to ask you to be extra vigilant with your duties until we learn more information. Unfortunately, without those doors there is no way we can reach Aden or Sonja. We’d best proceed cautiously,” Father Gerard turned towards Bacchus, “Bacchus, Beatrix, can you both follow me to the church? We’ll have plenty to discuss.”

“Hey!” A sudden slam on one of the tables broke the talk and nearly caused Violet’s heart to jump out of her chest. “Why the hell aren’t we going out to find them? Sonja and Aden are in trouble, and we’re just going to sit here and talk?” Violet looked towards Joe, who had a surprising rage on his face that didn’t befit the free-spirited adventurer. 

And her thoughts couldn’t help but echo his words. Aden was in trouble. They needed to help him! 

“Don’t you go yelling about what you don’t know, Joe!” Bacchus roared, storming up to stand over Joe, towering over him, “All we have is the helmet! Where would we go if we left, hm?”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t try!” Joe yelled, not backing down. 

The rest of the town was silent, even Sierra.

“You idiot!” Bacchus yelled, raising a hand to Joe. Violet winced, looking away for a second.

Thankfully, the punch never came. Violet looked up to see Father Gerard’s hand on Bacchus’ arm, stopping him.

“Don’t bring violence to our town meeting,” he spoke before looking towards Joe, “We’ll do everything we can, but patience is a virtue, boy. We can’t afford to walk in with our eyes blind. We’ll hold another meeting once we decide what’s best.” Father Gerard slowly pulled down Bacchus’ fist with little strain.

“What’s best is finding Sonja!” Joe snapped at the priest.

Elena finally decided to speak up, “Oh shut up, Joe! Your pretend girlfriend can handle herself with her real boyfriend!”

“Elena! Please!” James pulled Elena back from charging at Joe.

“Shut up, Elena. If Ymir is cut off from the island then something bad’s up! I thought you would at least know that!” Joe snapped back.

“Children, children,” Father Gerard spoke, stepping in the center of the crowd, “I would _suggest_ that we all retire for the night. If not, then I’m sure Officer Mikoto would happily settle any disputes.”

Mikoto cracked his knuckles in the edge of the group.

All arguments ended, albeit with Joe still fidgeting in his spot.

“Now, please follow me, Beatrix and Bacchus,” Father Gerard looked towards Violet, “Oh, and Violet, dear, can you show me where the healing potions are? You rearranged your storage since last time.”

“O-Oh! O-Okay!” Violet squeaked out nervously, a little fidgety from all the conflict that bubbled around the room. Behind Father Gerard’s group and a few other residents, Violet headed back towards her clinic.

Though the second they arrived at the church, the group of adults were nowhere to be seen. Violet had stepped in to find Father Gerard, though figured the older residents had convined in a private room. Kelsey and Quinn could be heard whispering from their room, and Pandora could be heard talking to herself, but otherwise it was as if the church was empty. Though, honestly, Violet never explored the church that often. 

Settling for leaving Father Gerard a note by her storage room, Violet decided to walk out near the island elevator to look at the sea. Resting her elbows on the railing, she worried. Why did Ymir get cut off from the island? Was it on purpose? What happened in their house?

She was worried for both of them, but Aden most of all. It was funny after all this time, she still felt for him. Even when it was a complete mistake.

Just as Violet began to turn to go back home, she saw a flash of red run on the docks. She looked down, leaning over the rails to get a closer look. It was…Joe. He had gone towards one of the smaller boats docked in – one of the fishing boats that he and his grandfather used when they didn’t want to use the house boat. And…Joe was loading something into the boat.

Was that a sleeping bag?

Curiosity sent her down the elevator and towards the boat. She was quiet, though she always had a demeanor that nobody seemed to notice. However, she was surprised that Joe didn’t notice her until she was inches away from the boat, staring at him with questionable eyes. Where was he going?

When Joe finally turned around, he yelled out in shock. Causing Violet to squeal in surprise. Which caused Joe to immediately reach out to cover her mouth.

“Ah! Don’t be so loud! You’ll get me caught!” Joe said in hushed whispers this time, slowly dropping his hand from the shocked Violet.

“W-What are you doing…?” Violet asked, slowly.

“Going to find Sonja and Aden. If everyone else is going to wait, then someone has to try. And it’s going to be me,” Joe spoke, “W-Wait, you’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

“W-Well…”

“Violet! Please!” Joe suddenly gripped Violet’s shoulders tightly, looking her straight in the eye, “Don’t tell anyone! Didn’t you get a bad feeling, too! Something big must have happened. What if Aden broke the connection on purpose? What if something so big happened that it needed to happen?”

Violet was silent for a moment, looking down with a red flush – she was never used to being so close to anyone, “I-I did…b-but…”

“Come on, Violet! I know we’ve never talked much before but you’ve got to trust me on this!” Joe dropped his hands and just looked at her pleadingly.

She thought for a second.

And then, had a dangerous thought.

“J-Just…w-wait here for a second, okay?” Violet requested, taking a step back.

“You’re not going to tell on me, are you?”

“N-No…”

“Fine…but if I see gramps, I’m out of here.”

Violet took a second to bow politely at Joe before rushing back towards the elevator in a pace she didn’t know her frail body had. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she mulled over her thought again and again. As she grabbed a bag to pour bottles into, she wondered if she should just find Father Gerard. But that meant waiting.

And Joe was right. Something was wrong. And she wanted to make sure Aden was safe and sound.

Minutes later, Violet walked towards Joe with a brown bag draped over her shoulders, filled to the brim with potions, extra clothes she stored in the clinic, and prepared lunches she kept there as well. Joe looked her over with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s in there?” he asked, hesitant.

“I-I want to come with you.”

“W-What? Violet, I’m happy to know you’re on my side…but you know that there might be danger. It wouldn’t be cool if I got a nice girl like you in danger. Plus, Odette would skin me alive,” Joe spoke, fidgeting a little.

“I-I can help. I-I know people from when I went to school in N-Norad. A-And I can heal…and use my songs. I-I refuse to be a burden, s-so take me along!” Violet looked up at Joe, trying her hardest to look determined. 

Seconds of standing finally made him give in.

“Fine, get in,” Joe sighed, hopping into the boat himself, “Let’s just be quick. Gramps is going to know as soon as he gets down here.”

“T-There’s a temple to the south…” Violet spoke, remembering the temples when each of the sisters were taken around to purify each island, “W-We can head there…”

Joe helped her get into the boat, and she nearly fell over when the ground became rocky inside the boat. He couldn’t help but snort, causing a red blush to spread all over her face.

“Alright. Looks like it’s now or never…” Joe started up the small fishing boat and began sailing away at a speed quick enough to get away, but slow enough to not make the engine run too loud. Violet watched as the island behind them grew smaller and smaller. 

They would find Aden and Sonja. They had to.


End file.
